


Control

by DeathCrowned



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCrowned/pseuds/DeathCrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative ending to Hei's capture by November 11 and April and July; what if Huang had not come in time to save him from November's grasp?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humiliated

**Author's Note:**

> A//N: Dubious consent, 'bondage' of a sort. Darker Than Black and all of its characters do not belong to me, I simply fantasize about them.

"I finally caught you, Mr. 201BK... Or should I say Black Reaper?" The words came from a blonde haired male who was smirking darkly at his captive, a cloaked man in black with a white mask that had a face carved into it. The emotion was never really able to be read.

The so-called Black Reaper struggled for a bit, not bothering to answer the blonde man who had managed to catch him and instead looked around for something, anything, that would get him out of this mess.

"My, my.. That's rather rude, isn't it?" The blonde stated, his voice bearing nearly no emotion whatsoever. If anything, he sounded amused by the trapped contractor's fruitless efforts to escape.

"Is this the legendary Black Reaper, November?" A brown skinned lady with blue hair asked as she walked over to them. The child next to her said nothing, only holding on to one of the woman's hands tightly.

"Indeed it is. April, take July and go back to the officers, make sure they do not interrupt me." The man called November, or rather; November 11, said smirking mischievously at his prey.

"Very well..." BK201 narrowed his eyes, it was however not seen by anybody due to the mask, his gaze following the two until they were out of sight before snapping back to November. After a split second, he started to struggle again with renewed strength. He had used up all of his tools in the previous fight and he wouldn't be able to use his powers unless the man came close enough.

Hei didn't notice the ice building up to trap his hands and arms in place until it was too late, and with widening eyes he watched as the blonde man threw a cigarette on the floor and crushed it, then approached him, pulling on some rubber gloves as well.

"What are you planning-" Hei was interrupted as his mask was ripped off his face and thrown somewhere forgotten, his emotionless eyes growing twice as big before his face returned to its original calm and emotionless state.

"You're as beautiful as I expected... Now, to have some fun with you." The smirk on the blonde's lips caused a feeling of dread to well up deep inside the other male. What exactly did he mean with 'fun'?

His question was answered soon enough as a hand pressed hard against his crotch, causing the black haired male to let out a shocked and slightly pained breath. The sound resulted in a faint red blush to spread itself on his face, but Hei did not look away, instead he glared at the other. He'd kill him for this!

"Beautiful... I'm going to make you mine soon." November said, grinning slyly at Hei as he started to palm the captured contractor through his pants. Much to Hei's disappointment, he could feel himself growing harder due to the other's ministrations and grit his teeth in an attempt to keep himself from making any sounds. Why was he not using his powers? Even if it was useless, he could still try! Why was he not resisting?!

"Y-You're disgusting..." Hei ground out through gritted teeth, closing his eyes tightly and panting heavily through his nose. This was the first time anyone touched him there, including himself. As a contractor, he'd never felt the need to relieve himself of anything, but the pleasure caused by the male in front of him was unbearable.

"Is that so? Doesn't that make you despicable then, for getting aroused by this?" November shot back instantly, keeping that sly smile on his lips as he continued to palm the lightning contractor.

"S-sto- ah..." Hei felt the ice around his legs disappear and if it wasn't for the hand continually rubbing against his erection he would have been able to act. Instead, his legs gave out and he slumped down, the only thing keeping him pinned there was the ice around his arms. His whole body twitched violently and before long, a stain showed itself on his pants.

The black haired contractor looked down as he heard the other chuckle and his face flushed a dark crimson red as he realized just why the other had laughed.

"That's quite a lot of precum, isn't it, BK201, or should I say... Hei." At this, Hei looked up instantly, the blush on his face deepening and his eyes widening.

"H-How do y-" Hei stopped himself, realizing too late that he had basically just told the other that his name was indeed Hei. November laughed, straightening himself and shoving his hands in his pockets. He then pressed his foot against his captive's crotch aggressively, and rubbed hard against it. The captive let out a surprised moan and unconsciously thrust up against his foot, wanting more of that delicious friction. The foot complied and moved faster, bringing Hei closer to the edge ever so slowly.

However, it stopped just before he could ejaculate, and a frustrated whine escaped the black haired male. At this point, Hei had realized what just happened and with a lot of effort, tried to stand up to struggle anew. This was fruitless though, as every single movement and nudge caused November's foot to dig into his hard member, bringing him incredibly close to the edge over and over.

"Could it be.. Are you a masochist?" Hei froze, eyes wide and looking at November in disbelief.

"I'm joking. However, if you'd like to cum, beg for it." Hei's eyes narrowed at November, and he looked away after, tears building up at the corners of his eyes.

"Aren't you just incredibly cute? Now, beg for it." The blonde chuckled, moving his foot faster against Hei's bulge, stopping every single time the poor man was about to release.

"I'll k-k.. kill you for this." Hei muttered, his whole body trembling from his continuously denied orgasms.

"Is that so, Hei?" November smirked, giving a rather hard push against the other male's erection. The blonde never looked away from the Black Reaper's face, and his smirk grew when Hei's angered looked disappeared and was replaced with closed eyes and a flushed face, his breath coming out in short pants.

"You seem to really enjoy this though." Hei's eyes snapped open and he grimaced at November, though it didn't stay for long as the blonde's foot ground against his member again. Instead, Hei's black eyes widened as he let out a rather loud moan and allowed his head to drop, his chest heaving up and down at a frantic pace, his teeth clenched in an attempt to stay quiet after the moan. He was embarrassed beyond belief, he couldn't believe this guy nor the fact that he had just been forced to cum. His eyes fell upon the stain on his pants, it had grown in size, and was now visible even past the rubber boot that was still pressed against his member.

"Oh my, did our cute little Black Reaper cum?" Hei threw his head up and stared at November with wide eyes and an incredibly red face.

"So adorable." November removed his foot and the ice around BK201's arms and hands broke, letting his hands fall to the floor in front of him. It took him a bit too long to realize this and when he had he stood up and tried to throw himself at November angrily, ready to murder the guy. He couldn't stay standing though and instead fell to the floor in a messed up heap, his breathing frantic and angered.

"Are you sulking?" Hei looked up and glared at November, trying once again to stand up, but this time calmly. He felt his legs tremble slightly, but other than that he managed to stay standing. November approached him, and wrapped his arms around the shorter cloaked male, groping his ass happily. Hei unconsciously pressed himself into the hands on his ass, and after he realized this he shoved himself away from the other and stumbled back, angry at himself. November laughed, amused at the male, before turning around and walking away.

"See you some other time, love." Hei watched in disbelief as the blonde left, and he didn't look away until he was out of sight.

"Hei!" Mao yelled, running over to the male who fell down to the floor, nearly breaking down. He felt disgusted with himself. He only looked over at Mao after the cat was close enough, and it took him a few seconds to register what was happening. Once he had though, he stood up instantly and in an attempt to hide the stain on his pants, grabbed the side of the trenchcoat that he was wearing and tried to cover up the stain by pulling it tighter around him.

"What happened?" Hei grit his teeth, and walked past the cat and the approaching Yin and Huang with a flushed face.

"Nothing happened."


	2. Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hei's next job is to get something from the MI6 HQ, but he knows it won't end well. His suspicions are proven to be correct when November 11 shows up and tells Hei that he'll give him the object he needs in exchange for his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A//N: I don't own Darker than Black or any of its characters. I'm just a disgusting fan that loves to fantasize about Hei getting pushed down and fucked so I'm really sorry if this bothers you LOL.  
> Warning: Window sex, sex, sex, SEX, 'prostition' of a sort (if it bothers you for someone basically having to use their body as a 'payment' then don't read this tah), voyeurism (fuck it that's a kink of mine I just noticed, not to happen to me but to have it happen to someone is my kink I need help), slight non-con at the start I guess ??? Idk probably more dub-con than non-con really

"The syndicate's ordered us to recover a stolen object from the MI6 headquarters. Your contact is this person." Huang told the group. Mao didn't seem to care much about it and Yin was looking straight at Hei with that blank look on her face.

Hei's eyes narrowed visibly at the older man's sentence. MI6... That meant November 11's base, why the hell would he go out of his way to go there. It was nothing but an inconvenience to him. As much as he wanted to murder the blond man for what he did to him a week ago, Hei was pretty sure he did not want to just waltz into MI6 headquarters anytime soon.

"I refuse." The male's response caused Huang to look up at him, shocked beyond belief.

"Failure is not acceptable, neither is refusal. You're a contractor, do as you're told." Huang spat out, giving a box to Hei before walking away. The contractor in question looked down at this box in his hands throwing it away with an irritated sigh.

"Hei." Yin's voice managed to calm Hei down just a bit and his eyes moved to look at the Doll.

"Hei." The Doll repeated and Hei stood up, looking at her with a small smile on his face.

"It's alright, Yin." Hei walked away without another word after. He'd have to do this, even if he was certain that November 11 would realize as soon as he arrived that it was him. The man had seen his face after all, and even if he hadn't, the blond was sure to notice the similarities. So Hei was just not going to bother even trying to go undercover.

He hid somewhere and pulled on his trenchcoat and mask, his black emotionless eyes piercing through it in an irritated glare.

\- - -

"Welcome, BK201. You won't find what you're looking for here." Hei's head snapped up from where he had been rummaging through and his usual pokerface twisted into a grimace. Fortunately his mask kept it from being seen and he jumped back, narrowly avoiding an icicle that had been thrown towards him.

The icicle lodged itself into a laptop that had been seated on top of a desk and caused it to explode, which in turn resulted in the sprinklers on the ceiling to turn on as they attempted to douse the lit laptop.

Before Hei had a chance to react, he was pinned against the wall and his hands frozen against it. November 11's gloved hand dug into his throat, to retaliate one of the Hei's legs snapped up in an attempt to kick the man off him. The blond chuckled as he easily dodged the kick but released his captive's throat anyways.

"How about you let me make you mine and I'll give you what you want without any questions?" Hei grit his teeth, furrowing his brows before letting out an exasperated sigh after a few seconds had passed. There was no way he would be getting out of here with or without the item if he didn't do what this man wanted him to.

"It's not like I have a choice..." The black haired contractor mumbled, looking anywhere but at the blond, not that it was visible but it was the thought that counted at least.

"That hurts. You always have a choice. If you really don't want me to, then I'm the one who doesn't have a choice. I'm not a rapist after all." Hei didn't struggle or attempt to escape as November 11 approached him, taking his mask gently off his face and staring at the now unmasked Black Reaper with a small smile on his features.

"You're as beautiful as always, Hei."

Hei frowned at this, a minuscule blush on his face. He was far from beautiful. Hei's attempt to distract himself by getting lost in thought worked until he felt a hand slide into his pants causing him to jolt in surprise and reach his arms forward to grab November's arm to try and push him away.

"Ooh, not shocking me?" the blond smirked, mischief written all over his face. Hei opened his mouth to retort back but was interrupted by a moan that ripped itself out of his throat, causing the blush to deepen almost impossibly. November was teasing the slit of his member's head with a nail, grinning happily as his captive tried to suppress the lewd sounds that threatened to voice themselves.

"L-let go.. Ah! I-" Hei moaned, eyes closed, and tightening his hold on November's arm as he got so close to release. But it never came. His eyes snapped open and he glared weakly at the blond male who was smirking down at him. Oh how he hated this man.

"Don't worry, love. You'll get to soon enough."

November's words made Hei's eyes widen and he looked off to the side as he heard the other grab something from a shelf. Was he really letting this happen? Hands slid to his pants and slid them down his thighs easily, the fabric pooling down on the floor around his legs. Said legs were trembling, barely able to keep Hei upright.

The blond pressed a finger teasingly against the tip of his captive's member, relishing in the full body shiver it caused the male to do, before sliding his hands to his ass and slipping inside his briefs. November teased the ebony haired male's hole, and Hei swore it felt cold to the touch. He hoped it was lube and nothing else.

Fortunately for him, it was.

November pressed closer to Hei and pulled him up, grinning as the male's legs wrapped instinctively around him. Hei startled as a finger pressed inside him and he leaned into November, his grip still tight on his captor's arm.

He didn't want this. At least not like this. He didn't want to be forced like this just for a mission...

All thoughts that had been running through his mind were all gone now as a second finger slipped in and Hei let out a pained breath, letting go of November's arm only to bring his own arms around the other's neck and press his face into it, trying to keep himself quiet.

The blond was smiling at this, not his usual devious smile but an actual genuine smile, stretching the other's hole enough to add a third finger. Hei jolted at the sting and bit November's shoulder to keep from moaning, making the man who was preparing him grunt in pain. After a while, he calmed down again and the ice contractor continued his ministrations, finding the bundle of nerves that would make his captive moan in pleasure.

And Hei did just that when his prostate was hit. He didn't expect to feel good from it but he did and the surprise caused him to forget about holding his voice in. A somewhat loud moan escaped the confines of his throat and it caused Hei's face to heat up as he spilled his seed all over the other with another pleasured breath.

"You should be ready."

Ready for what? Surely November didn't mean to..?

Hei's question was answered soon and his eyes grew twice as large as he felt something that was way too big- and should not be used for this at all- prod at his hole.

"N-November... wai- AH!" Hei tried to stop the man, he really did, but it all happened too fast for him to process. The ebony haired male groaned in discomfort and pain as November completely sheathed himself inside him in less than a second. Thankfully the ice contractor gave him time to adjust and pushed Hei away from his neck to instead pull him into a kiss, pushing his tongue inside the other's mouth and exploring it happily.

Hei thought about pulling away, but the kiss felt way too good so he gave in. Once the lightning contractor was distracted by the kiss, November pulled out and gently thrust back in, emitting a surprised gasp followed by a moan from said contractor as he pulled away from the kiss.

He didn't want this. He didn't. But why did it feel so good and why did this damn man need to be so gentle with him.

Hei felt himself getting erect again and he closed his eyes as November pulled him into another kiss and continued thrusting while searching for the man's prostate. He found it after a few more tries and thoroughly enjoyed the other's reactions.

Hei could not think anymore. It felt way too good and as much as he tried to tell himself he didn't like it, he definitely did. Not that he'd ever admit it.

He felt himself getting close to the edge and he realized that he was going to come without even being touched.

"N-November stop... W-wait please..!" Hei exclaimed trying to still the blonde's movements. But November would have none of it, he was so close and he wouldn't stop until he painted Hei's walls white with his seed.

Seeing that November wasn't going to stop, the black haired male closed his eyes and tried to keep his voice under control but it was hard with constant prostate stimulation.

Hei's whole body shook as he ejaculated, his face flushing a bright crimson and his walls clenching around November's member. The action caused November to shudder and release a quiet moan of his own as he thrust harshly against Hei's abused prostate and splattered his walls white with his seed.

"Mmh... You're all mine now."

The purr in his ear caused Hei to jolt slightly and his face reddened impossibly at the realization of what had just happened.

He unwrapped his legs, or tried to, but was stopped by the feeling of November's member still inside him. He instinctively clenched around it and heard the blond let out an incoherent sound then felt the member slowly harden inside him.

"... Are you a beast in heat?" Hei questioned, nearly squeaking as the blond started to move once more but at an extremely leisurely pace.

"I can be if you want me to be." said beast teased, continuing his gentle and slow movements all the while gently rubbing up against his captive's prostate in a rough and sharp movement. Hei's whole body shook in over-stimulation and he grabbed onto November's shoulders roughly, trying to still him.

"H-Honestly stop, I can't... A-ah!" The lightning contractor's body continued to shake and he could feel, much to his unwillingness, his own member hardening as a moan ripped itself from his throat and loudly interrupted him. He was way too tired for this, he could barely even hold himself together.

November, that sly little bastard, was smiling slyly at the man as he stopped and watched Hei rut against him with a whine. It didn't take long for him to notice and when he did he stopped himself, or tried to. Hei didn't really manage to control his own body and he let out occasional whimpers as he wiggled around on November.

"Fucking- November. I swear I will kill you if you don't co-" he shut himself up, frowning as his fellow contractor smirked down at him.

"Only if you kiss me. With tongue. And then you let my tongue in your mouth like the good little slut that you are for me."

Hei jumped at the dirty talk and he looked anywhere but at November as he struggled with his own pride. He felt the blonde slowly pull out and, fearing for being left like this, pulled the man down to his level and smashed their lips together, face heating up as he pressed his tongue into the waiting cavern of the other.

Hei nearly gasped in surprise as November tongue was forcefully shoved inside his mouth but the gasp was silenced by their kiss. When the thrusting started again, still as gentle and slow-paced as ever, he was fairly certain he'd go crazy if it continued like this.

Hei found himself suddenly pressed up against the window, his legs being shakily placed back on the floor and his upper body pressed against the glass. They weren't extremely far up and it was light outside so if anybody walked by they'd see it.

The thought alone of being seen made Hei clench down around his captor's member in a mixture of arousal, fear and embarrassment.

Hei let out a stunned moan as November thrust hard into him and his eyes widened as he saw a woman walk near the window. He tried to struggle but the blond grabbed his arms and pulled them above his head, holding them with one hand.

"Please... don't let me be seen like this..." he muttered, eyes enlarging as the woman looked up at the window curiously. Her own eyes bulged out of their sockets as she noticed Hei's current state and she blushed but couldn't look away.

"But you seem to like it a lot." November chuckled, wrapping his free hand around Hei's chest to his cock and rubbing it up and down gently. He grit his teeth and held in a moan, closing his eyes, he leaned his head down as he came all over the window and carpet. He couldn't bring himself to look up and just stared at the stain he'd made on the rug, tears welling up in his eyes uncontrollably. A laugh made him turn around and glare at November, but the blonde's sudden and violent thrust caused him to look away and back at the carpet again.

He soon felt November fill him up again and then the other pulled out, allowing Hei to slump down to the floor in a mess. The black haired man looked back out the window and his black eyes met the brown ones of the woman whose face flushed and then she ran off.

"Are you done?" Hei snapped, moving to stand up but freezing as he felt a liquid drip down his thighs. His legs shook too and unable to hold him up they gave up instead and let Hei fall back to the floor in a heap.

"Mmh... I could go for more, but I wouldn't want to upset your stomach any more than I already have." he heard the other move closer but made no move to get away from him and he let his head be tilted towards him. He shut his eyes as his lips were met with the blonde's and he automatically opened his mouth as November's tongue slipped inside it. He then heard a thud and opened his eyes to look at what was dropped next to him.

It was the object he had been looking for. A small USB stick with some data that Hei hadn't really been told about.

"I kept my promise, can't wait to see you again, Hei."

The blonde contractor was out of the room before Hei could even reply and left him alone to reflect on what had just happened.

Why hadn't he stopped November 11? Or why hadn't he just killed him?

Hei stood up and pulled his briefs and pants back up, ignoring the liquid that threatened to drip out of him and stain his clothes and jumped out of an open window all the while trying to ignore the pain in his backside that was sure to get worse the next day.


End file.
